


An Scread

by Pansychic27213



Series: Fanfic Transfers (2016 Edition) [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the Routes, Angst, Depression, Gen, Is this considered a character study??, Multiverse, Old fanfic transfer from Fanfiction.net, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: They're all linked. Every one of them is intimately connected, known to each other in the shadows and blank spaces.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Fanfic Transfers (2016 Edition) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594552
Kudos: 15





	An Scread

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 11/07/2016

[-*-]

He could feel the scream building in the back of his throat, through every universe, through every version of himself. He knew they existed, could sense them, could feel them like a second skin. He knew every pacifist timeline. And he knew every genocide.

He knew every death of his brother.

Their agony, their helplessness and hopelessness, their fear and suffering was shared between them, across the multiverse. Their voices carried to each other late in the night, when the nightmares foretold the past and the void came out to play. They were connected in every sense of the word.

Every Sans was connected, was known, was felt and heard.

A blessing and a curse.

They were trapped together, as days, weeks, months repeated for decades. As lines were repeated a million, a billion, a trillion times, across all planes of existence. They played their parts together, depending on each other just to make it through the next day, hour, minute, _second_.

From one point in time, the universe seemed to have expanded and branched off in a million directions. New Sanses were born every day, joined into their eternal circle of survival. Personalities merged, mixed, varied, twisted. Every Sans was one, was part of one body.

And yet they were all separated, pulled apart by time, space, and forces beyond their control.

Some met.

Joy, anxiety, rage, depression. These greeted them as they greeted each other, finally seeing the face they felt in their bones.

To see the differences. To hear the voices out loud. To feel soft touches or rough attacks. To taste the air that mixed between them, having always existed and yet never been experienced.

It was an experience unlike any other.

But that scream was always building in the back of their throats, for good or for bad. Many of them reached the surface, felt the sunlight and the fresh air and the grass between their toes. The scream burned then, fierce and free and delighted.

But so _many_ of them suffered.

Yanked _in_ and _out_ of the past, living the _same_ moment for months, repeating the same words and memories and _lives_ in a _never_ -ending cycle-!

Seeing _him_ die behind their sockets with _every_ breath.

Some of them persevered, to the point of insanity. Some of them plastered a smile on their face and waited for the day they might be free. Some of them did what they could, helping others and trying to make their time _mean_ something. Some of them fought for what they wanted, pushing for freedom and maybe even happiness. Some of them played their part, did their bit and judged when necessary. Some simply struggled just to stay themselves, stay honest and true.

Some gave in.

Some, and there were many, gave up and let the darkness overwhelm their life. They drifted. They let the timelines use them and abuse them, over and over. They faded away.

But even in the moments where the world was grey. Where everything was fraying around the edges. When all was left cold, and empty, and bleak. Even in those moments, a scream was always building, waiting to be released.

**Author's Note:**

> Question of the Update: When I first posted this fic in 2016, I asked if anyone is in any clubs or other activities that they love. My original answer was that I was President of my school's Anime Club, which may come as a surprise to no one that actually knows me.


End file.
